Inalcanzable
by Mariclast
Summary: Siempre te estuve mirando. Tan cerca y…tan lejos. Y nunca…te pude alcanzar. SenHaku. AU. Secuela de: En su propio mundo.


_**Inalcanzable**_

N.A: ¡Hey, hola! WOW, no me puedo creer cuanto gustó: ¨En su propio mundo¨. Pensé que no me había quedado muy bien, ya que prácticamente la escribí entre las once y la medianoche del día anterior a su publicación (por eso después me dio sueño todo el día TT w TT), mientras luchaba contra mis ganas de dormir y mi **DETERMINACIÓN** para escribir dicha historia. Nunca pensé en hacerle una continuación (por algo lo hice one-shot, ¿no?), pero viendo todo ese interés, no podía quedarme parada, así que… ¡aquí traje la continuación! No los molesto más, espero disfruten su lectura XD.

Las luces del atardecer teñían los pasillos y todo a su alrededor con diferentes tonos de naranja. Ello, junto con el silencio que caracterizaba esa área de la escuela a estas horas, la hacían verlo todo distinto y hasta en cierta forma nostálgico. Cierto, aquella primera vez que interactúo con él, fue en una tarde como esta. Al recordar ese primer momento, sintió más que nunca el gran tiempo que había pasado desde aquello. Ya casi había pasado medio año completo desde aquel verdadero ¨primer encuentro¨.

…Medio año…Si su yo de hace medio año atrás la viera, no podría creerse que se hubiera vuelto tan buena amiga de aquel chico al que tan extraño en un principio consideró. El solo pensarlo, le resultaba divertido.

Esta sería una más de las tantas visitas que desde aquel día había hecho al laboratorio del club de ciencias. Aunque casi siempre se escudaba bajo la ¨excusa¨ de venir buscando a su amigo Chrome, ella pasaba por allí cada vez que podía, tan seguido hasta el punto de que ya todos los miembros del club la conocían, la saludaban y conversaban con ella de vez en cuando, cosa que molestaba mucho a su presidente si estos tenían en ese momento algún proyecto o trabajo entre manos.

Ah, qué días aquellos. Cuando empezó a mostrarse cada vez más y más por allí, obviamente él no pudo quedarse callado y al poco tiempo, comunicó sus demasiado sinceras y bien fundamentadas quejas. La verdad es que, cuando él se las dijo, ella no pudo más que quedarse muda, sin saber qué hacer. Ella quería conocerlo mejor, pero el camino estaba siendo demasiado pedregoso desde el inicio y parecía estarse convirtiendo en un callejón sin salida. Sin embargo, por obra divina o quizás pura suerte, ese mismo día que ella se creyó detenida, conoció a alguien que se volvería junto con Chrome, la razón por la cual ella ahora podía llamarse su amiga.

Su nombre era Taiju, un amigo de la infancia del propio Senku, quien curiosamente, estaba enamorado de una de las compañeras de clase de ella, una chica llamada Yuzuriha. Con tal de ayudar (aunque fuera solo un poco) en el avance del aparente amor correspondido entre los dos, Chrome, Senku y Kohaku solían reunirse para hablar allí, en el laboratorio. Al principio, Senku se mostró renuente a ello, no porque todo el asunto no le interesara ni porque le molestara utilizar parte de su tiempo libre de la tarde, sino porque él creía que Taiju no necesitaría de tanta ayuda, pero…teniendo en cuenta el **LARGO** tiempo que llevaba esperando sus propios avances, terminó por acceder a ello. Y así, el tiempo se encargó del resto.

Todavía había muchas cosas que desconocía sobre él, pero entre sus constantes interacciones, había logrado conocerlo mucho más que antes, y hasta cierto punto, comprenderlo. Aunque seguía sin entender mucho los complicados procesos científicos que este tenía prácticamente memorizados en su mente, ella no podía negar que él era una buena compañía, un buen amigo y…un chico muy interesante.

Al divisar ya casi frente a sí misma la puerta del laboratorio de ciencias, se le formó de inmediato una sonrisa en su rostro. Sin más preámbulos, abrió la puerta, teniendo cuidado de no hacerlo de forma demasiado ruidosa, pues quién sabe qué clase de experimento peligroso podría echar a perder si no lo hacía.

-Llegas tarde, leona-le oyó decir nada más abrir la puerta.

\- ¡Te he dicho que no me digas así! –quejó ella, cerrando después la puerta tras de sí- Y, ¿cómo supiste que era yo? –le preguntó confundida al verlo de espaldas, recostado sobre el barandal de una ventana abierta, y no haciendo algún experimento como acostumbraba a hacer.

-Esta área es ridículamente silenciosa a estas horas-le recordó él-Solo lo supe por el tempo de tus pisadas y porque nadie más se pasea tan seguido por aquí tan tarde-comentó con cierto aire divertido.

-Ah…s-sí, tienes razón…-afirmó ella con algo de pena, aunque ya no fuera raro el verle tan seguido, no podía evitar ponerse un poco inquieta cada vez que este le recordaba ese detalle-… ¿Qué miras? –indagó al acercársele, curiosa sobre la razón que la cual no se encontraba experimentando.

-Algo que he estado esperando ver por ya cinco años-respondió él con simpleza, y al sentirla mover su cabeza hacia un lado en señal de confusión, dejó escapar una pequeña risa-Tienes suerte. Ven y mira tú también. Esto definitivamente te gustará-dijo volteando ligeramente su cabeza hacia ella, animándola a que se le acercara más y tomara lugar a su lado en la ventana.

A pesar de la rareza del asunto, él estaba despertando con esas pocas palabras y su misteriosa sonrisa toda su curiosidad, así que no perdió el tiempo y se posicionó a su lado (aunque el hacerlo le dio cierto nerviosismo). Una vez ya en su puesto, posó su mirada hacia la misma dirección que él discretamente le indicó y al hacerlo, tuvo que ahogar a fuerza de sus propios labios un grito de emoción. Aquello que ahora la llenaba de euforia y le daban ganas de saltar como toda una fanática loca por su ídolo, era nada más y nada menos que el haber visto de primera mano y en primera fila, ¡la confesión de amor de Taiju a Yuzuriha!

Ambos jóvenes enamorados tras profesarse (**POR FIN**) su amor (**CLARAMENTE**) mutuo, compartían ahora un muy dulce y tierno abrazo. Kohaku sentía que le dolía el rostro de la fuerza de su gran sonrisa y por el esfuerzo que ponía en callar sus gritos de emoción con tal de no arruinar el momento. El verlos así por fin a los dos, después de tanto esfuerzo, la hacían pensar que todas las dificultades anteriormente pasadas habían valido por completo la pena, solo para este justo y preciso momento de felicidad (tanto colectiva como personal). Con el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, entre las salidas, excursiones o simples encuentros para conversar, Kohaku había llegado a apreciar mucho a Taiju y Yuzuriha, tanto, como si fueran sus amigos de toda la vida. Por eso, no podía estar más que extremadamente feliz, por ellos, y por saberse parte de los empujones que los llevaron a unirse.

Pero ella sabía que su alegría, no podría ni compararse con la que ahora mismo Senku debía estar sintiendo. Al pensar en ello, ella le dirigió una mirada. Él no despegaba su vista de sus dos mejores amigos, sus ojos de iris rojo mostrándose más serenos y amigables que nunca, a la par que su simple sonrisa lograba demostrar toda su inexpresable felicidad interna. Todo ello, combinado con el juego de luces y colores que el atardecer creaba, le hacían verse incluso más atractivo de lo normal, y antes de siquiera notarlo, la sonrisa de Kohaku se suavizó y sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco, influenciada ahora por otros nuevos y viejos sentimientos. De repente, se sintió como poseída por un hechizo, el hechizo del mismo atardecer, y estuvo a punto de pronunciar algo, pero nunca pudo formularlo, pues otras palabras sellaron las suyas…

-Ni pienses decirlo, leona-dijo Senku de repente, dejando a Kohaku confundida. Tras medio minuto de silencio, este giró su vista hacia ella, pero su expresión había cambiado por completo. Sus ojos miraban fijamente a los suyos, su expresión se había tornado muy seria y sus siguientes palabras fueron igual de rectas-Tanto tú como yo sabemos cuál será la respuesta.

-Pero Senku…que… ¿de qué hablas…? –expresó ella desconcertada.

-Creo que eres lo suficientemente lista como para hacerte la idea, ¿no? –detalló él, aunque su tono le resultó algo seco.

Kohaku guardó silencio y solo le miró mucho más confusa aún, pero al poco tiempo, pudo intuir a lo que se refería. Apretó los labios un poco, bajó su mirada y suavemente pronunció:

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?

-Pues prácticamente…desde el principio-expresó él con una casi completa inexpresión, mirando ahora al cielo que prometía volverse oscuro pronto-Con las miradas de aquel día tuve esa impresión, y al interactuar un poco más contigo, lo confirmé. No fue muy difícil.

-Ya veo…-pronunció Kohaku casi en un susurro, sintiéndose su voz débil.

Tras un par de minutos de silencio, la seria voz de Senku volvió a resonar: le decía que sabía que esto iba a pasar, que no debía haberse interesado cuando ni siquiera tenía una mínima oportunidad de lograr lo que quería, que era algo demasiado ilógico que ella se hubiera atrevido a desarrollar tales sentimientos de afecto cuando bien sabía la férrea oposición que el objetivo del mismo tenía hacia estos…

El seco y fuerte sonido de una cachetada resonó por todo el laboratorio. La víctima de dicho golpe solo pudo ver con los ojos bien abiertos como su agresora mostraba una expresión inmersa entre el dolor y la furia.

\- _**¡YA TE ENTENDÍ! SOLO BASTA CONQUE PARE, ¿¡SÍ!? ¡PUES ENCANTADA LO HARÉ! ¡DESPUÉS DE TODO ERA UNA LOCURA SENTIR ALGO ASÍ POR ALGUIEN TAN FRÍO COMO TÚ!**_ –gritó ella con tal fuerza que sus palabras parecían un rugido y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta, hecha toda una peligrosa bestia.

Tras cerrarla de un portazo, Kohaku prosiguió caminando furiosa por el pasillo, cual leona molesta por estar enjaulada, pronunciando en su camino una larga lista de insultos y frases rabiosas en contra del comportamiento excesivo de este. Sin embargo, a medida que avanzaban sus pasos, estos se fueron calmando y sus quejas fueron disminuyendo hasta por fin quedarse parada y en silencio. Apretó con fuerza sus labios y manos, bajó la mirada y sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta al recordar, no solo aquella tan lejana primera vez, sino también la gran cantidad de momentos que habían compartido juntos a lo largo de ese medio año…todo para terminar aquí, en el peor escenario. Lo peor de todo, eran la dulzura de sus recuerdos. El conocerlo más ahora, la había hecho enamorarse por completo, pero ahora, ese mismo dulce sentimiento que impregnaban sus memorias, se habían vuelto algo amargos, ya que le dolían de solo recordarlos.

No quería llorar, no **DEBÍA** llorar por ese…desgraciado, pero…al pensar que quizás todo…hasta incluso esa tan linda amistad…podía haberse roto…en tan solo unos pocos minutos…la llevó inevitablemente a hacerlo…Nunca se había sentido tan…frágil…y vaya que odiaba sentirse así…Si su yo de hace medio año atrás la viera…no podría más que sentir pena de sí misma…

Sabía que no debía quedarse allí, así que reunió todas sus fuerzas para levantarse y seguir caminando. Tenía que volver a su hogar o su familia se preocuparía y por lo menos en el camino…trataría de cambiar sus pensamientos.

Por otro lado, aquel detonador de todos los problemas, se mantenía todavía inerte sobre su puesto. De a poco, su expresión se fue recobrando de la sorpresa y casi por instinto, llevó una mano incrédula hasta su rostro para tocar ligeramente la roja marca de aquel cachetazo recibido. Era…extraño. Él sabía de por sí que, si ella se lo proponía, podía haberlo mandado prácticamente a volar con un solo golpe…pero no lo hizo. De hecho, para ser una cachetada de ella, él pudo sentir que la misma no tuvo ni un cuarto de la fuerza que esta siempre ostentaba…y eso lo dejó…helado. ¿Tanto él la había herido emocionalmente…como para disminuir tanto su imponente fuerza? Sí, lo tenía que admitir: se había sobrepasado, pero…esa no fue nunca su intención. Siempre le habían dicho que era demasiado directo, y esa sinceridad, a veces, terminaba hiriendo a los demás…incluso a quien más no quería herir. Y este, fue uno de esos casos típicos, en donde apenas dichas sus primeras palabras, ya no pudo controlar lo que estaba diciendo. Diablos, debía disculparse, pero…dudaba de si realmente tendría la oportunidad para hacerlo.

Recordó por un momento sus palabras, que daban a entender que ella destruiría esos ¨innecesarios¨ sentimientos de afecto que hacia él había formado, y entonces, una amarga media sonrisa se formó en sus labios, no creyendo que eso fuera algo muy pronto posible, teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que estos llevaban en ella.

-Si los sentimientos fueran algo tan fácil de cambiar…-empezó a comentar él en voz alta para sí mismo, y en la medida que sus palabras iban avanzando, ciertos recuerdos inundaron su mente.

_-Hey, Ishigami-kun…-lo llamó la rubia amiga de Chrome, quien últimamente se aparecía demasiado por aquí para su gusto._

_\- ¿Por qué me dices así? Llámame solo Senku, ya estoy acostumbrado y así es más cómodo-dijo él con simpleza, sin siquiera girarse en oposición a su tarea._

_-Ah, eh, v-vale…entonces… ¿Senku…? –la oyó pronunciar algo… ¿tímida?_

_\- ¿Sí? –preguntó sin ganas._

_-…Senku…-la oyó decir muy suavemente._

_\- ¿Sí…? –repitió él algo irritado por hacerle distraerse un mínimo de su trabajo._

_\- ¡SENKU! –exclamó ella de repente._

_\- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡QUÉ QUIERES!? –exclamó medio enfadado al girarse, sorprendiendo a la rubia y sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por la cercanía que esta había formado._

_-N-No-no-no, no es nada, solo practicaba para acostumbrarme a llamarte así-se explicó dando unos pasos hacia atrás, aparentemente avergonzada, tanto por su forma de hablar como por su ligera coloración en las mejillas._

_-Ajá-solo dijo él- (Rayos, que chica más problemática)-pensó este mientras volvía a su labor._

-…ya los míos…

_-Wow, sí que sabes sobre muchas cosas Senku-comentó ella impresionada tras oírle prácticamente dar una conferencia sobre astronomía._

_-Todo gracias a la lectura, leona-declaró con simpleza-Jeh, creo que a ti te serviría bien leer un poco más._

_-Em, ¿por qué lo dices? –dijo ella nerviosa e inquieta._

_-A mí no me engañas. Oí tu nota del examen de inglés por parte de Yuzuriha-explicó este de forma entre bromista y maliciosa, soltando una pequeña risa al verla poner una expresión de ladrón pillado infraganti-Toma-le extendió un libro que había colocado justo sobre la mesa a sus espaldas-Si con esto no aprendes, ya veremos si pasas el año._

_\- ¡NO DIGAS ESO POR FAVOR! –expresó ella con ligeras lágrimas en los ojos. Al tomar el libro entre sus manos, lo atrajo hacia sí misma como todo un objeto preciado, y entre una sonrisa pronunció-Muchas gracias, Senku._

_-D-De nada-solo correspondió él, con algo de dificultad. ¿Qué fue eso?_

-…habrían…

_-Oye leona, ¿has visto mi bata de-? –su pregunta quedó en el aire ante lo que veía frente a sí mismo._

_\- ¡Oh, presidente, hasta que por fin llega! –exclamó alegremente uno de los miembros del club- ¿A qué se ve muy linda Kohaku-chan con uniforme de laboratorio? ¡Debería ser ya un miembro oficial!_

_-Ah, Em, esto…Lo siento, ellos… ¿me obligaron? –se defendió ella pobremente, mostrándose una gran pena en su rostro de repente. Rápidamente se quitó la bata y se la entregó-E-En serio, lo siento, n-no sabía que era la tuya…_

_-Yah-dijo con desinterés al tomarla de vuelta-Por lo que veo tenéis todavía suficiente energía para seguir otro rato, ¿eh, muchachos? –les dirigió una mirada asesina, con un aura oscura detrás de sí, y sin más palabras, todos supieron que estaban en serios problemas-Tendré que mandar esto a lavar-comentó al aire nada más les dejó sus respectivas tareas._

_\- ¿¡OYE, ACASO DICES QUE HUELO MAL!? –quejó Kohaku furiosa detrás de él, pero Senku hizo como si nada y salió del laboratorio con bata en mano._

_-Ok, ¿qué rayos fue eso? –se preguntó a sí mismo. Esto estaba empezando a ser…raro. Miró la bata entre sus manos y recordó la reciente escena por una milésima de segundo-Sí, definitivamente, la mandaré a lavar-se afirmó a sí mismo, sintiéndose algo… ¿apenado?_

Tras un par de minutos sin terminar su frase, decidió terminarla, pero cambiando su sentido:

-…No…ya han…cambiado, ¿verdad?

_**¿FIN?**_


End file.
